My Little Pony: The Tales of Comet the Saiyan
by Broly the Brony
Summary: This is the story of Broly's brother, Daiko, renamed Comet, and adopted by Princess Luna. When he arrives in Equestria, he finds a friend in the form of Twilight Sparkle. He will ultimately aid the Mane 6 in keeping Equestria safe from the forces of evil. Little does our hero know, however, that the greatest threat to the universe... is actually his own flesh and blood.
1. Prologue

**Hello, ladies and gentlecolts! I'm Broly the Brony, and welcome to my story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Genocide of the Saiyans**

Today was a pretty normal day on planet Vegeta. Its inhabitants, the Saiyans, were all either away on missions, sparring with one another, or just simply relaxing after their training. All except for one Saiyan, who was playing with his newborn sons, a trait that did not typically appear in Saiyans. This Saiyan's name was Paragas, and he couldn't be happier with his sons. He had found out that he had not one, but two sons, twins. He named the first of the two Daiko, and the second, Broly.

His joy, however, would be short-lived, for as soon as he checked his sons power levels, he was astounded to find that Broly had a power level of ten thousand, and that Daiko possessed a power level of fifteen thousand! He knew the king would not let them survive if he found out, and he knew it would only be a matter of time. And so, in a last-ditch effort to save his children, he sent Daiko away in a space pod towards a planet far away in the southern part of the galaxy. He knew he did not have time to send away Broly, as he had already been discovered. And thus Paragas went to King Vegeta to plea for Broly's life.

But it was all for nothing, for his pleas fell on deaf ears. Paragas argued that Broly was only a child and could even grow into an extremely valuable ally for the King's son, Vegeta. King Vegeta, however, pointed out that the child could be just as much an enemy as an ally, and closed the case by blasting Paragas with his Execution Beam. Afterwards, Broly was mortally wounded, and the two Saiyans were left in the wasteland to die. As the two lay there, Paragas looked up towards the stars, and said,

"Good luck, Daiko. May you find happiness on whatever planet you land on."

 _Meanwhile, in another part of the universe…_

Planet Equis. Nopony really knew of this planet, so things were quite peaceful here. In fact, the last greatest evil was an alicorn who decided to plunge the world into eternal night. Her punishment? Banished to the moon for one thousand years. The evil within said alicorn was gone, but nopony knew that. And did they care, as long as said alicorn didn't return. That was all everypony cared about.

Little did they know that that was all said alicorn wanted to do. Her name was Luna. Princess Luna, to be precise. She had been counting the years since her banishment, and she knew she would return home soon.

"Sixteen years, that's all, and then I can return," She told herself. Suddenly, a streak of light caught her attention. It appeared to be a comet heading for the planet! Thinking fast, the princess used her magic to send the comet streaking towards the moon instead. After the comet landed, she immediately spread her wings and flew off to investigate the crash site.

What she found at the crash site, however, surprised her. It was not a comet, but some sort of space craft. She approached cautiously, fearing the worst. When she was within five feet of the craft, it opened, revealing nothing but a small child inside, crying. She quickly lost her fears and scooped up the child and began to comfort the child. Once the child was calmed, she inspected the rest of the space craft for any clues as to who or what the child was. She found an unknown contraption, and after fiddling with it for a few minutes, a screen lit up, showing an image of Paragas, who then said,

"To whoever finds this space pod, I have a request to ask of you."

Paragas then explained who he was, his race and their unique abilities, as well as why he sent his son away. Luna took in all of the information she was given before looking at the child and saying,

"Well, my life just got interesting. You know, your father may have given you the name Daiko, but I want to name you myself. How does the name Comet sound?"

The child responded by clapping hands and hugging the princess. The princess couldn't be happier, knowing that she wouldn't be alone anymore. She would raise the child as her son, and she would be his mother. Right now, her return didn't matter to her. All she knew was that her life had just taken a turn for the better, and she intended to make the most of it.

 **And there you have it! The story begins!**

 **Next chapter will take place at the beginning of MLP FIM season 1!**

 **Until next chapter, my fellow Bronies and DBZ fans!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, ladies and gentlecolts! Broly the Brony here.**

 **So, here we go! First chapter will be starting at about the end of "Friendship is Magic, Part 1"!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Nightmare's Return**

Princess Luna looked up at the stars and smiled. _Today is the day,_ she thought to herself. One hour, and then the stars would align, allowing her to return. She both awaited and dreaded this day, for even though she would return, it would be as Nightmare Moon. She had not told Comet this because she didn't want him to worry about her. She couldn't help but smile as her thoughts drifted to her son. He had grown up to become everything she hoped his father would have wanted, and more. He had mastered his Oozaru transformation at a relatively young age, and though she had worried about him becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan that his father had told her about, no such transformation had ever occurred, at least to her knowledge. Comet had far outclassed his mother in every way possible, and she couldn't be more proud of him.

What the princess did not know, however, was that Comet was well acquainted with the evil alicorn. The two had met as a result of a mishap during a sparring match one day, and Comet had been defeated by Nightmare Moon. He never told his mother any of the events that had unfolded that day. Every hour after that day was spent training for the day she would return.

Comet was currently in his ship, which was heading for a small town called Ponyville. He had decided to go down to the planet ahead of his mother, and then simply wait for her. After a few minutes, the ship landed on the ground softly, and Comet climbed out. He was wearing his standard outfit, which consisted of a pair of dark blue pants, a black sash tied around his waist, and a pair of black wristbands and boots. He also wore a dark blue headband that had been a gift to him from his father. He scanned his surroundings carefully, hoping that nopony had seen him land. After a minute of searching, he concluded that he hadn't been spotted, and hid his ship, then proceeded toward town. He could sense multiple powers all gathered in the town hall, and so he made his way there. _Okay, Nightmare,_ thought Comet as he walked inside, _time to see if my training has payed off._

As Comet stood there, waiting for Nightmare Moon, he felt a hoof tapping his leg. He looked down to see a light purple unicorn filly with a purple mane that had a pink streak in it. "Excuse me, sir, but I don't believe we've met," said the unicorn curiously. He looked down at her and said,

"No, I don't believe we have. My name is Comet. What's your's?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm just wondering, what in equestria are you? I've never seen anypony like you before."

"I'm a Saiyan, a warrior race, one of the strongest in the universe."

"Really? Can you tell me more?" asked Twilight excitedly, taking out a feather and parchment. Comet then began to explain everything he knew of his race, from its origins to all the unique abilities the Saiyans possessed. Twilight took many notes on the subject, and upon questioning from Comet's end, explained that she was Princess Celestia's student, and that she was very studious student. The two continued talking about various subjects until they heard Mayor Mare introduce Princess Celestia, only to find that she wasn't present.

"This isn't good," said Twilight.

"Now the fun begins," said Comet, smiling. "Hey, Twilight, can you do something for me?"

Twilight looked up at him and said, "Sure, Comet, what is it?"

Comet then untied his headband, bent down, and tied it around Twilight's head. "I want you to watch this for me, okay?"

She looked at him, confused by his actions. "Why are you trusting me with this?" she asked.

"Because your my friend, Twilight, and I trust you." said Comet, standing up.

Suddenly, the room was filled with an evil laugh, causing Twilight to shake with fear. In Celestia's spot, a dark blue mist rose up, and from it came Nightmare Moon in all her evil glory. Twilight watched as Comet made his way through the crowd until he stood in the center of the room, and then, to her surprise, he floated upwards until he was face to face with the black alicorn.

"Hello, Nightmare Moon," said Comet, "How are you doing tonight?"

Nightmare Moon looked at Comet, surprised. "You! How did you get here?" she said with venom in her voice.

"I took a little trip, in my favorite rocket-ship," said Comet with a smirk.

"Excuse me, young colt, but who are you?" asked Mayor Mare, looking at Comet.

Comet smiled as he said, "Ma'am, my name is Comet, and I'm here to deal with Nightmare Moon."

The black alicorn laughed. "You? Defeat me? I think you need a refresher of what happened last time you tried."

"Perhaps," said Comet, "But first..." and with that, he grabed the alicorn by the horn, then flung her out the nearest window, sending her flying outside. Then a white light erupted around Comet, and he flew off in pursuit. Twilight ran out toward the library to find the book she needed to find the Elements of Harmony.

 _Meanwhile, outside Ponyville..._

Nightmare Moon finally managed to stop herself in midair. _Okay,_ thought Nightmare Moon, _what the buck was that!? He shouldn't be this strong!_ She saw Comet fly up to her, his aura surging around him.

"So, Nightmare, are you ready to start round 2?" said Comet, taking his battle stance.

"You have no idea." said Nightmare Moon, also taking a stance.

* * *

 **What will happen next? Find out... next time on The Tales of Comet the Saiyan!**

 **I really need to come up with a shorter title.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought!**

 **If anypony has any questions, PM me and I'll answer you back!**

 **See you next chapter, everypony!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, ladies and gentlecolts! Broly the Brony here.**

 **Comet has challenged Nightmare Moon! Will the young saiyan be able to defeat this foe? Find out... Now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Defeat of Nightmare Moon**

Nightmare Moon was ready to get this battle over with. Why shouldn't she? She had fought Comet before and won. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was different. Something had changed about Comet, something that wasn't there before; confidence. That was something the young colt never had, and the fact that he did here bothered her greatly. _It doesn't make sense,_ she thought to herself, _It's almost like he already knows the outcome before the fight's even started!_ When she came out of her thoughts, she saw Comet was chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, looking at Comet furiously.

"Nothing. It's just that I can tell by looking at you. Your afraid of me." said Comet, smirking as he spoke.

"No, i'm not!" scoffed Nightmare Moon. _I have to find a way to put this fight in my favor._ Suddenly, a thought entered her head. _I wonder..._ she looked up at the moon, noting that it was full. _Perfect,_ she thought. "So, Comet, have you seen the moon tonight? Quite full, don't you think?"

Comet looked up, staring at the full moon. Nightmare Moon smiled as she saw Comet's body reacting to the moon's power. As Comet continued to stare, he soon let out a loud, deep, guttural roar. As his roar continued, he began to grow in size, and his body became covered with fur. When his transformation was compleate, he had become a 100 foot tall ape. He looked down at Nightmare Moon and, in a deep voice, said, "So, is this what you wanted, Nightmare? To see me like this?" He looked at himself and said, "I'm actually surprised; I didn't think my clothes would survive the transformation. Magic never ceases to amaze me."

Nightmare Moon was shocked. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen! You were supposed to transform and go on a rampage! How are you able to control yourself in that state?!" she exclaimed.

Comet chuckled as he said, "I'll admit, it wasn't easy. It took a couple of years of mental training, and a lot of transforming, but I finally got the hang of it." He then took his battle stance and said, "So Nightmare, shall we begin?"

Nightmare Moon looked at him furiously as she said, "Yes, let's begin." She then flew up into the air and fired a beam of magic from her horn. To her surprise, Comet dodged the attack. Becoming frustrated, she began firing beam after beam of magic at him. But as before, he continuously dodged each and every attack she threw at him. _He's quite spry for his size,_ She thought. Suddenly, Comet stopped and took a stance, placing both hands together at chest level facing the same way, so on hand was over the other. _Please don't tell me that's..._ thought Nightmare. Purple colored lightning surrounded Comet as he then screamed out, "GALICK GUN... FIRE!" He thrust his hands out, firing an enormous purple colored beam at Nightmare Moon, which engulfed her, sending her crashing into a mountain side. She cursed under her breath as she picked herself up from the rubble.

Comet was surprised with his performance in the fight thus far. _I was so sure that I would have to use my other transformation... oh, well._ He watched as Nightmare Moon flew toward him, one of her hooves drawn back as if to punch him. He sighed and simply let the hoof strike him in the snout, only to grin once she realized he wasn't fazed by her attack.

"What are you playing at?" she demanded. Comet frowned slightly.

"In truth," he sighed, "I'm only stalling you to prevent you from stopping my friend from reaching the Elements of Harmony."

Nightmare Moon gasped. "The Elements?! No! You can't!"

Comet grinned as he said, "Oh, yes I can."

Suddenly, Comet felt multiple powers appear directly behind him. Confused, he turned around and looked down to see Twilight, as well as five other ponies, and a cloaked figure. He simply stood there in shock as the ponies all walked around him to face Nightmare Moon. "Your reign ends now, Nightmare Moon!" shouted Twilight defiantly. Nightmare Moon landed on the ground to face the ponies.

"Oh, yeah? How do you plan to do that?" asked Nightmare Moon.

"With these!" yelled Twilight, her friends showing off the Elements to Nightmare Moon, who also noticed the Elements. Each one appeared to be the center piece of a golden necklace, except for Twilight's, which was on a tiara. Comet watched as the six ponies rose into the air, the Elements glowing brightly. The Elements the released a massive, rainbow colored beam that engulfed Nightmare Moon in its light. Comet heard Nightmare's scream, then nothing but silence. _It's finally over,_ he thought to himself.

When the light faded, Nightmare Moon was no where to be seen. In her place was a smaller alicorn with a light blue coat and an even lighter mane. The alicorn slowly stood up, groaning as she did so. Twilight looked around and said, "Is it over?"

"It most certainly is," said a voice. Everypony turned to see an orb of light appearing with the sunrise. As the sun rose, the orb came dow and took the form of a beautiful snow-white alicorn. Without the moon to fuel his transformation, Comet slowly began to shrink back down to his normal form. Once his transformation was complete, he collapsed on the ground, panting slightly with exhaustion. Everypony bowed to Celestia, except for the cloaked figure, who was kneeling, and Twilight, who just ran up to the the white alicorn, shouting, "Princess Celestia!"

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student," said Celestia, "I knew you could do it."

"But, you told me it was all an old ponytale," said Twilight, frowning.

"I told you to make some friends, nothing more." said Celestia in a loving tone. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her. But you could not do it until you let true friendship into your heart."

"Now, if only another will as well." said the Princess, turning to face the other alicorn, who gasped as the white alicorn began to approach her. "Princess Luna, it has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this. It's time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" said the six ponies, confused.

"Will you accept my friendship?" asked Celestia, standing before her sister. Everypony watched expectantly, everything silent until it was momentarily broken by a pink earth-pony, who fell over forward. Comet would have laughed, but his were focused on his mother and aunt. Finally, with tears in her eyes, Luna ran up to Celestia, saying, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" with which Celestia replied, "I've missed you, too." As the two continued to embrace, Comet noticed his mother's eyes become slitted like Nightmare Moon's, as well as a small blade form in her right hoof. An evil grin came upon Luna's muzzle as she reared back to strike.

Comet quickly dashed forward, knocking Celestia out of the way, and he felt the blade strike him directly in the heart. Everypony cried out as they heard Comet's cry of pain. He saw his mother return to normal, as well as everypony beginning to crowd around him. He saw Celestia lower her head so it was even with his and said, "I thank you for taking that attack for me. It was very noble of you. Who are you, young one?"

He smiled weakly and said, "I am Comet, son of Princess Luna." That was all he got out before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter!**

 **What will happen next? Will Comet survive? And who was the cloaked figure? Find out, next time on The Tales of Comet the Saiyan!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, my bronies and DBZ fanatics! Broly the Brony here with Chapter 3!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: An Unexpected Revelation**

"I am Comet, son of Princess Luna."

The words hit Celestia like a ton of bricks. The being laying before her, the one who stalled Nightmare Moon while Twilight and her friends gathered the Elements, the one who saved her from Nightmare's desperate attempt to kill her; this being was none other than her own nephew?

"Sister, does he speak the truth?" she asked Luna.

Tears were streaming down her face as she nodded, too choked up for words at the moment to speak. In fact, everypony was sobbing for the fallen Saiyan. It was understandable; after all, Comet had been struck in the heart. Only one wasn't weeping for Comet; the cloaked figure. Celestia turned her attention to him, saying, "Why aren't you weeping like the rest of us?"

"Because I know for a fact that the boy isn't dead," said the cloaked figure in a deep voice. "It would take much more than that to bring down a Saiyan."

Everypony suddenly stopped crying and was now staring at the figure with hope in their eyes. The cloaked figure walked up to Comet's body and crouched down, placing a hand on the young Saiyan's chest. After a few moments, the figure stood up, turned to face the ponies, and said, "As I thought, the boy is merely asleep. It's a shame that by the time he wakes up, it will be too late."

"What do you mean, 'It will be too late'?" asked Twilight nervously.

The cloaked figure cackled as he reached up and grabbed his cloak, throwing it off and casting it aside. The ponies eyes widened as they beheld the being before them. The being was wearing some kind of armor that was dark grey in color. The armor itself covered the beings torso, and sported a pair of shoulder wings, as well as thigh guards and a crotch guard. He also was wearing a pair of finger-less gauntlets and a pair of boots. As everypony continued to examine the figure, they all noticed he was sporting a rather unusually spiky hairstyle. He also appeared to have a strange device attached to the side of his head. What caught Twilight's and Luna's attention, however, was that the being had a tail, meaning that he was a Saiyan like Comet. Continuing to smile evilly, the Saiyan said, "Because I'm going to kill all of you!"

As the Saiyan lifted his hand, everypony noticed a violet glow emanating from his hand he was lifting. he pointed his hand directly at them and smiled as he fired his attack. Suddenly, his device beeped rapidly, getting the Saiyan's attention. _Power level 50,000 and rising? There's no way that kid's awake already._ He saw his attack make contact and explode. When the smoke cleared, to his surprise, there was Comet. Comet looked at the Saiyan and gasped. He looked to be at a loss for words, then his eyes narrowed, and mouth contorted into a snarl, followed by a single word.

"Ka...Kar...Rot..."

* * *

 **And that's Chapter Three!**

 **I know this chapter's short, so I'm going to make up for it next chapter!**

 **And for those who don't figure it out, the figure is Turles.**

 **Until next chapter, my fellow bronies and dbz fans!**


End file.
